marissathewriterfandomcom-20200213-history
ASBusinessMagnet
Not to be confused with Principal Business Man and ''[[Business Man (IZ:BAC)|''Business Man]]'' from Invader Zim: Born Again Christian, her fictionalized counterparts.'' See my user page here. ASBusinessMagnet is a fan fiction writer and the author of several fan stories for the main MarissaTheWriter continuum. She has developed a love-hate relationship with Insane Guy of DOOM, the author of the original MarissaTheWriter stories, and during the years, she has sided both with reel fans and with falmer trollz. Notably, only ASBusinessMagnet's stories involve characters and settings from the webcomic Homestuck (with the exception of a short ficlet Insane Guy of DOOM wrote for one of the readers of his fanfics on YouTube, tentatively dubbed [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LPQ4O37hMFg Sonical Hedgemouse and the Homestorks]). Besides trollfics, ASBusinessMagnet also writes fanfics seriously. Not counting fanfics written under the guise of interdimensionalPortaller, Marrissa Roberts (or possibly MarissaTheWriter) is featured in one story, The Inevitable Sunset, and Insane Guy of DOOM is featured in three stories, [http://fanfiction.net/s/7712910/1/ OFU Portal: The 4th Millennium Edition], Violet and the Horrible Fanfic Writer and Just Before the Anthology. On September 8th, 2013, she founded MarissaTheWriter Wiki to keep track of Marissa's shenanigans. Fictional identity Main articles: Principal Business Lady, Business Man (IZ:BAC) She was first acknowledged by MarissaTheWriter in ITS MY LIFE!, having drawn fanart for it in form of Sweet Chell and Hella Marrissa. However, this mention was only in the author's notes, and the first real appearance of ASBusinessMagnet is as Principal Business Man (at the time; later changed to "Bissness Lady" after his coming out as a transgender girl) in TEEN FORTRESS 2. A version of ASBusinessMagnet, seemingly unrelated both to Principal Business Man and Born Again Christian Business Man, is featured in Portla 3. He shoots the fic's version of Skepkitty, as he's working together with Logic Editor under the management of Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way to kill Marrissa Roberts. Due to the prominence of this fictionalized version, ASBusinessMagnet was frequently called "Business Man" and/or "Bissness Man" by other people involved with the MarissaTheWriter stories, such as Skepkitty and Insane Guy of DOOM, even outside the context of the stories in question. Bibliography *''Sweet Chell and Hella Marrissa'' *''Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition'' *''OMG IMMA IN LOFE WIDDEN ALEEYEN!'' *''Post-SCrash Session'' *''MarrissaTheWriter Family Tree'' (currently at version 3.2.0) *''Enchiridion Marrissa'' *''Post-SCrash Session 2: The Belorussian Aliens'' *''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' *''MarrissaTheWriter Second Anniversary "Reading"'' *''Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History'' *''Violet and the Horrible Fanfic Writer'' *''Living Someone Else's Life'' *MarrissaTheWriter Complete Anthology **''Dick Stiller and Roxa Lavigne's Time Travellegiance'' *''Post-SCrash Session 4: Parody of a Parade'' *''Marrissaverse Stories 2015'' Appearances *''ITS MY LIFE!'' (First appearance) (Author's notes only) *''TEEN FORTRESS 2'' *''Portla 3'' *''Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition'' *''Invader Zim: Born Again Christian'' *''The Chronicles of DA SUs'' (Mentioned only) *''THE MARRISSA GAMES'' *''Post-SCrash Session'' (Mentioned only) *''Enchiridion Marrissa'' *''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' *''Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History'' *''Violet and the Horrible Fanfic Writer'' *''Living Someone Else's Life'' *''Real Beauty'' (Author's notes only) *MarrissaTheWriter Complete Anthology **''Post-SCrash Session 4: Parody of a Parade'' (teaser chapter) *''HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE'' Category:People